


An Eternity of Love and Blackmail

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan met Lexie on his fiftieth birthday. He hadn’t seen Damon in almost ten years. He was alone, he was hungry, he was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity of Love and Blackmail

  
Stefan met Lexie on his fiftieth birthday. He hadn’t seen Damon in almost ten years. He was alone, he was hungry, he was drunk.

This was right around the turn of the century (the last century, for those playing at home), and they didn’t have bars back then, at least not bars like they do now, where a lady of moderate to high moral standing could just frequent. At least not without a chaperone. Of course, Lexie wasn’t a lady of any kind, so she went where she pleased.

Back then, Lexie was still going by Alexandra, awful name that it was, and she was at the bar for the same reason Stefan was: to find something to get a little drunk, and to find something to eat. She most certainly was not expecting to have a young, brash, _cocky_ vampire, barely even half a century old come and try to hit on her. With the goal, Lexie found out later, of trying to get a snack!

Of course, Lexie quickly put him in his place (perhaps a little hasher than she really needed to, but really, trying to _eat_ her, that was just rude), and that was how the two of them became friends. Lexie, generous soul that she is, kindly took Stefan under her wing and taught him how to be a real vampire.

“That’s not how I remember it,” Stefan said. Lexie had come for Stefan’s birthday, and she Stefan, and Damon were out for a drink at the local pub. Lexie had come to make sure Stefan had a good time on his birthday. Damon came for the exact opposite reason. The two of them probably ended up cancelling each other out.

Lexie shook her head, but her eyes were laughing. “That is _exactly_ how it happened, Mr. Salvatore. Now drink.”

Stefan just shrugged, and the three of them threw back their shots. They were working on number six or seven (Lexie couldn’t exactly remember which), and despite Damon’s best efforts, the three of them were having a good time. Lexie always liked to see Stefan smile, which sadly had been a rarity the last few decades, ever since he went on his whole righteous kick.

“You never tried to eat another vampire again, did you?” she asked, gesturing to the bartender to bring them another round.

Stefan had to admit, she was right.

On the other side of the table, Damon was killing himself laughing.

“He’s never going to let me live this down,” Stefan told her, leaning across the table to whisper in her ear.

Lexie just laughed and ignored him. “That’s nothing,” she said leaning around Stefan to tell Damon. “I’ve got loads more stories just like it.”

Damon put his arm around her shoulders. “Let me buy you a drink.”

Lexie shook free from his grasp. “I don’t think so, big guy. I’m taking these puppies to the grave.”

Damon pouted, which was most decidedly not a good look for him.

That was how it went with Lexie and Stefan. The two of them crossing paths throughout the years, meeting up for wild adventures that usually ended up giving Lexie enough ammunition for further years of ridicule and blackmail.

They never could predict when one or the other of them would pop up, but two things were always the same: Lexie always mercilessly teased Stefan, and she always showed up on his birthday (“Gotta make sure you’re properly fed,” she always joked).

More often than not, Lexie would blow into the town where Stefan was going to high school, or college, or working, as the case may have been, and then she would bust out the stories. And she had _a lot_ of stories. Stefan’s brief foray into welding in the 50s, disco in the 70s, Bon Jovi in the 80s, grunge in the 90s (and boy, did she like telling people about the grunge).

His first birthday after her death, Stefan got obscenely drunk and picked a fight with Damon, the two of them wailing on each other, and for a moment Stefan actually wanted to kill him. The moment passed, of course, and the two of them stood there, their chests heaving, and Damon just looked at him. “I can’t forgive you for her,” Stefan told him, and Damon just nodded once and left Stefan alone for the rest of the week. After that, they never spent his birthday together.

When she was gone Stefan had nothing left except the stories, and he found he wanted to tell them to everyone. To let everyone know everything there was to know about this amazing, wonderful, beautiful vampire who was now gone.


End file.
